Their Seventeenth Year
by LoriWrites
Summary: It was their seventeeth year, and their last year at Hogwarts. The war is over, and many things have changed, along with people. Two diferent people learn to love and trust each other. They never saw it coming.
1. Prologe

Prologe

The kind of silence that hung over the platform was one of relief and sorrow. A mix of emotions that each and every person felt. Outsiders would say it was the usual teen angst of going back to school and getting away from their parents once more. But to those who knew the whole story, the entire epic take down to the very last drop of blood, it was, what it was: A tangles web of emotions that couldn't be described. It was an emotion that rore at your very heart strings and clung to your soul, slowly tearing you apart from the inside out. It was cold in recognition. It would bubble in the pit of your stomach, making it churn with anger and greif. It held you in its confines, until you found a way to rid yourself of it. It was the emotions that came with the ending of a great, costly war.

The true toll of a war can not be calculated or figures. But its told by the greif felt. Life is priceless, no matter the person who hold the life. It makes you furrow your brow and dig deep into the confines of your mind to configure a vague meaning of what life really is, or why such things as wars even exist. You can not pay for a war with just money, no. You have to pay with the most valuable thing you will aquire while on earth: Life.

Life can bring many unexpected turns and changes, many facades and lies. The person you are now is not the same person you'll be seven years from now, or even twenty years from now. You'll grow up, you'll mature and see things much diferently. You will learn to think on your own and be the person that you were intened to be. Sooner or later, you will find love, marry and grow old, and your children will do the same.

A loud piercing whistle startled the silence as the last girl boarded the scarlet steam engine. She was a beauty, a real mystery, too. With elusice eyes and flawless features. She was petite, and every boy had his eye on such and exotic creature, but one was intriqued more than all the others. But he did not make his longing known. She had changed since he had last laid eyes upon her. But what he had yet to come to terms with, was exactly how much had changed about her, not only on the outside, but within.

And We Begin.


	2. The Sad Beginning

Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved to J.K.Rowling and her publishers.

* * *

Chapter One

The Sad Beginning

Once upon a time, she had had it all. Everything a young girl should of had growing up: Love, parents, friends, family, laughter. Hermione's life everything she had wanted it to be. For the first eleven years of her life, everything was wonderful, and perfect. Well, until she received a letter, delivered by a darn owl. Such a strange way to receive a letter. That day, on her eleventh birthday, did she learn that she was a witch, and she had been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But surely, this must be some cruel joke. Witches and wizards weren't real. But soon her thoughts of fiction were a reality. She was a witch, and she was going to attend a school to learn how to use the great power that was templed in her tiny body. It was then, she learned, that her life would never again be normal, but she didn't know how abnormal her life would there-on be.

That was six years ago. Now, here she stood in the door way entrance on the steaming scarlet train, for the seventh, and very last time on here life. And here she stood, with everything left behind. Over the recent seven and three-quarter months, she had so many things taken from her, and so many things change.

She came home for summer break, anxious to see her parents and ready to be back in rural Wilshire. She came home to a disturbing site: her mother wasn't there. All that was left was a note on the refrigerator,

"_My Dearest Hermione,_

_How I hate to leave you like this, but your father and I have come to a divorce. I know it must hurt you hearing this, even more from a letter. I'm sorry, sweetheart. We don't love each other anymore. We will, however, always love you. _

_I don't know when I will, or I ever will, be back for you. You're almost seventeen, honey. Go out and find your place in that strange world of yours._

_I love you,_

_Mother."_

She sat down at the dining room table, taking in the note, clutched in her sweating hands, trying to find a sort of promise saying she will see her mother again, but she found nothing. She slowly, gently put her head in her hands, and wept. She wept for her parents, for herself, and for her future. It was near two when she lifted her head, and she knew her father would be home soon from the office. She went to work, cleaning and starting the laundry. It was her place now, to take care of herself and her father.

Her father came home around midnight, with a bottle of brandy in one hand, and his truck keys in the other. He was three sheets to the wind and falling over. He mumbled on and on about his wife leaving him and no longer being given the sex he craved whenever he wanted it, and no longer coming home to dinner on the table. It was then, he looked up and saw his horrified daughter staring at him. His foggy mind was unclear as he approached her, and took her by the arm.

"You look here girl! You're the woman around here, and you'll do as I say!" His words slurred so much she could barely understand him. "You're to clean, and you're to make dinner for me to come home to. You hear me?" He threw her down with such force that the windows shook in their panes.

"Y-yes, sir.." Her voice, barely at a whisper, was horrified and teary. This man that just man-handled her, was supposed to be her father.

As he grabbed her again, he threw her behind him, with very little effort, out of his way and he took his leave up the staircase. Somehow, he managed to make it to his bedroom and slam the door without falling over. It was from then on, that she knew this was going to be a hell of a summer.

As the weeks came and went, things would gradually get worse. The bruises would get larger in size, and the cuts would begin to get deeper, and take longer to heal. By mid July, you could barely see her body for the purple and blue. It hurt her to do almost anything those days. But things seem to get better, well, before they got any more worse. He seemed to stop paying any attention to her the last few weeks before she was to leave, paying more attention to the bents he brought home from the club. But the day before she left, everything went horribly wrong.

She had done what she was told, clean up the house, finish up the last of the laundry and have dinner on the table for him when he arrived home. She had done all those, but apparently not good enough to his satisfaction that one day. He came home in a fury, angry with a patient. He'd never hurt her so bad before. He left whelps on the backs of her legs, permanent scars on her back and chest, too many bruises to count, and a fractured rib. From then on, she always wore pants and long sleeve shirts to hide the mistakes she had made.

Now she stood in the back of the Hogwarts Express, not wanting at all to find the intriguing Head Students compartment, which was located somewhere near the front of the train. But she really had no other choice. She already know who her partner, and house mate would be. Oddly, it didn't bother her, after all, he had changed with the war, realizing that blood was blood, it was all the same color, his and hers. But it was still quite strange, seeing him in such a different light then before. She arrived at the compartment in a shorter time than she would of liked, but regardless, she entered, finding him there, along with Professor McGonagall.

"Now, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy and yourself are, as you can tell, this years Head Students. Now, this does not mean you are allowed to behave like hooligans and disregard the rules. For you, some rules no longer apply, but the others still do. Now then, you also have some great responsibilities. As the Heads of the school, you are to compose a Graduation Ball for the end of the year, scheduled in May. And you are to address the student body at our ceremony, as valedictorians. I expect a copy of your speech to be presented to me in April. Anything else, you will be filled in throughout the year. See you at the school." McGonagall vanished with a loud, obnoxious crack.

The two seventeen year olds stared at each other from across the compartment. It was intensely awkward for both of them, neither wanting to be the first to say something, but both having something to say. Hermione hung her head, she had so much to apologize for, and so much to say to the handsome boy, but she couldn't find the words. Draco, too, had much to say, more apologies than anyone could imagine, he had hurt her so much in the past, and he only had a year to make up for all the pain he had caused in the past six years.

"I'm sorry," the words sounded foreign to him, almost like a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm sorry for the horrid things I said to you, taunting you because of your blood. When all in all, its just as clean as mine. You bleed just like I do, and its the same color."

Hermione smiled up at him, "I'm sorry, too. For punching you, and saying those things about you, and making fun of you being turned into a ferret. Truce?"

"Truce."


	3. And He Knows

Disclaimer: All Right Reserved to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

Chapter Two

And He Knows

Draco excused himself from the compartment for the rest of the ride, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. It was amazing the things a war can do to a person. Draco was the perfect example of that. He said the things she would never have thought would leave his lips. Surely this was not the same boy that she had met six years ago. He had seen the world and seen the truth. There was no more muggleborn-pureblood contraversy. Blood was blood and his was as red as hers.

The train soon stopped in Hogsmeade Station and the rowdy students exited off the train. The first years headed towards the dock, for the traditional boat ride with Hagrid. The rest of the students went towards the carrages. All the way at the front was a carrage for the two Head Students. Draco was waiting inside, his blonde hair almost glowing in the darkness. As she closed the door behind her, Hermione felt strange, yet comfortable, in the small confined space with him. She sat down and their eyes meet, silver and hazel, in a silent trust. Each accepting that the other has changed. The carrage came to an abrupt stop, redirecting their eyes.

Draco was the first to step out, and in turn helped Hermione, who blushed perfusely. They both knew this would be an incredibly confusing year for them as they entered the Great Hall and sat at their respected tables. Hermione found Ginny Weasley sitting towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. Draco seated himself alongside Blaise Zabini. Throughout the entire sorting ceremony they gave each other glances, somehow feeling a connection of sorts.

The food appeared on the gold plates and Hermione didn't eat. It was a habit she had picked up living with her father. Most of the time she was far too injured to eat anything. Draco picked up quickly that something just wasn't right with her this year. He was genuinly worried, and curious.

As the last of the food disappeared, the students took their leave to retire to their beds. Draco and Hermione met Prof. McGonagall at the Entrance Hall. They followed her up to the Heads Tower. They were told the password and bid goodnight. The two students led themselves into the commons room, taking in their surroundings. A commons room, two doors, and a kitchenette. In the middle of the large commons room was a beautiful, gold detailed grand piano.

"Beautiful..." The word murmured out of her mouth, barely audible. Draco nodded in response.

Hermione tucked herself into her bedroom, sitting on a chaise lounge at the foot of her bed. She was estatic to be back, to be home again. Though there was plenty she would indeed miss, for instance, Harry and Ron. Ron had died in the final moments of the last battle, and Harry was out searching for himself, figuring out his life. If only they knew that she would end up friends with the boy who once ridiculed and hated her. If only they knew what went on this past summer. If only they knew how she had changed. She herself could not comprehend all that had changed in these past few months since the war had ended. She was almost entirely a new person than she once was.

She looked around her room, noticing the picture of Harry, Ron and herself, dancing in the snow one year at Hogwarts, sitting at Grimmauld place, the boys all playing quidditch at The Burrow. Those were such fond memories of hers. She noticed the amoir, with all of her clothes and such, the window seat, and the minature bookshelf on the wall. The deep burgandy of the walls gave off a warm feeling. It felt right to her.

She grabbed a towel and clothes from the amoir and entered the ajoined bathroom. She set her clothes down on the granite table beside the large shower. She stepped infront of a floor-to-ceiling mirror that hung on the wall. She slowly stripped until she stood in only her undergarments. She traced every bruise, cut and scar that littered her milky skin, remembering when she recieved them. Tears leaked from her eyes, and she gasped for oxygen. She hated her body.

A click echoed throughout the bathroom, signalling that a door had been opened. She could only shut her eyes. She knew who it was, and she knew he could see the large whelps and scars littering her back and legs. She saw it coming before she heard it, a gasp of recognition, of understanding.

"Hermione..." His voice echoed off the walls, resounding around her, making it hurt more. "Wha-who? Why?"

His questioned weren't answered, and she didn't even turn around. In fact, she only flinched and cried harder. Her secret was out, and she didn't want it to be, she didn't want anyone to know she was hurting, inside or out. A feeble, no one, escaped her chapped lips and she felt his hand on her shoulder. To her surprise, it was _warm_. She'd always thought his touch would be cold as ice. The gentleness, and sencerity of the small gesture was enought to send her into uncounselable sobs. All he did, was hold her, and let her cry. She needed to get it over and done with.

It was well past midnight when she stopped her tears and her shaking. Draco led her to the kitchenette and gave her a warm cup of strong peppermint tea. She truly needed it. It was after the first sip, that she poured her tale out to him, every detail of her horrifying summer. She went through four cups of tea before she was finished. Draco was in awe. How could a man who gave this girl life, treat her in such a way? Shouldn't he treat her with care, and love? He felt for her, deeply.

She hiccuped and smiled at him. "Thankyou, for listening to me, for hearing my story, and actually caring." Her voice was hoarse.

"It was my pleasure, _Mia._ And I'm sorry you had to endure all of that. I'm always here if you need me." He cupped her face with his hands, and just as quickly dropped them and walked off to his room.

Hermione made her way to her room and layed in bed. She was ready to sleep, for the next year.

Saturday came bright, sunny and warm. It was late before anyone in the castle had awoken. Hermione was one of them, not waking until almost noon. She stirred a bit, and rolled over, not wanting to leave her haven. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to be met with bright silver ones. She almost jumped clear out of her skin. It was Draco, with toast and tea for her.

"Breakfast. You deserve it." He gave a smile to her.

"Oh, thanks..." She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up. Draco excused himself.

She was beginning to see the enormity of how he had changed. He was so kind to her. It was amazing. They say a war hardens a heart, but it can apparently melt a heart of ice. She nibbled at her toast, leaving most of it there, and she drank her tea. She finished and got up to dress. Dispite the warmth she wore jeans and a sweater. Upon entering the commons room, she found a letter sitting atop the piano, addressed to Draco and her.

_"Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy:_

_I hope you find your accomadation to your liking. Here I have your rules and boundries, duties and assignment for the year. It's not very much and I'm sure you won't mind._

_First off, you are allowed to visit Hogsmeade of your own free will and time outside of class hours. You are allowed a later curfew of one a.m. I hope you use these wisely and don't procede to get yourselves into any sort of trouble._

_Second, you will be pulling ruetine shifts walking the castle at night, reprimanding any student out of bed or pulling a misdemeanor. You are to assign the prefects their duties and areas of shift. For the year you are to help organize holiday decoration, and festivies we may hold and anything dealing with graduation._

_Lastly, you have your N.E.W.T.s. this year and I would like to wish you the best of luck on your exams. As seventh years, you will be given the week before exams off to study and relax._

_Wishing you well,_

_Prof. McGonagall_

Hermione sat the letter down for Draco to read. Curious of its sound, she sat at the piano, and gently pressed down a key. It was in tune. She pressed another, and another and before long she was playing songs she had learned when she was little. The mahogany sound filled the room and echoed off the walls with grace and beauty. The sound was magnificant, as was her playing. And in the end, she knew this was going to be her hold to sanity.

Dinner went and came, Hermione staying on the couch reading, sipping at tea. She was pale, and thin, she knew it. But she couldn't bring herself to eat. It was like trying to make a fish live on land.

Another day came and went, bringing classes on Monday. And then weeks came and went, her and Draco were friends and he was helping her recover from everything. But she soon found that recovering wasn't enough, she wanted to forget about it all. She was soon adding brandy or firewhisky to her tea, not alot, but just enough. But by mid-November, she was adding more than she should of been.

It was time for them start coming up with ideas for the up coming holiday season. Her and Draco planned it all out, songs for the suits of armor, where to place the charmed mistletoe and how to decorate the Entrance Hall and Great Hall. It was all set and by Decemeber the decorations were up and the holiday season was in full swing.

Draco could be seen acting unusally strange around Hermione these days, saying barely anything and it seemed as if he was avoiding her almost. It made her curious, and slightly hurt. He's been helping her, why would he do this to her?


	4. Happy Christmas Mia

Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

Chapter Three

Happy Christmas, Mia

It was snowing the particular morning of December 17th. It was a Friday and classes had ended over and hour ago. Along with the snow, it was blistering cold and extremely windy. The wind chill was well below freezing. Hermione was out in all of this, on her way to Hogsmeade, in search of the perfect Christmas gift for Draco. She owed him entirely too much for helping her to recover from her horrifying summer. She would do every small thing she could for him, and Christmas was a perfect opportunity.

Hogsmeade was empty, which was an unusual site. It was typically crammed with students doing last minute holiday shopping for their friends and family. But it was, after all, a Friday, and she was the only student allowed. She entered a mens jewelry shop that specialized in wizards jewelry. The inside was large and expensive looking, she worried if she would have enough to pay for her gift. She looked inside the glass cases for a specific watch, a Wizardsmens watch with a snitch in the center display. It was perfect for him, with emerald stones marking the numbers. She consulted with the person behind the counter and walked out of the store with the gift bought and wrapped.

The snow storm has gotten much worse by the time Hermione started walking back to the castle. It was an exhausting trip, fighting the blistering winds to make it back. She tripped and stumbled quite a few times before making it safetly into the Entrance Hall. She leaned on the door for a few moments, gather back some energy and warmth before making the long trip to the tower.

She entered the commons room and was greated by Draco reading on the couch. She gave him a smile and preceded to set his gift under the tree with the others. It was around five in the afternoon, so she decided to take her shower since she wouldn't be going to dinner. She entered the bathroom and turned on the taps, setting her clothes on the table. As she got in she reveled in the feel of the hot water pounded her back, soothing her and relaxing her.

She finished out her day with tea and a good book. All she wanted to do was relax. When Draco came in from dinner, however, her relaxation was over. He entered, and smiled at her before sitting next to her, quite closely.

"Hey, Mia. I've got something I want to talk to you about..." His voice was calm, and pensive as if he was unsure of what he was telling her. Her nod signaled for him to continue, but he wasn't sure of how he should say it. "You're the first real friend I've had in a very long time. I want to thank you for that. I would also like to thank you for letting me see that there was more than just my fathers opinions." He stood up, kissed her on the forehead and left for his room.

Hermione sat there, processing everything he had just said. He considered her a friend, but was that all he considered her? Was that all she considered him? He was so different, the summer had changed him a lot. She knew she felt something for this new, kind Draco, but she didn't what it was she actually felt for him. She decided not to ponder on it any longer, since he only saw her as a friend, and she wasn't entirely sure of her feelings. She slowly got herself off the couch and stretched before she made her way to her room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next dawn brought an owl to her window. A bright white owl. Hermione awoke to its noise and opened the window. She at once recognized the snowy white owl as Harry's. It had been months since she had last heard word of him. It was a relief.

_"Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm in Ireland right now. Its so beautiful, Herms. I wish you could be here to see it. There are rolling hills covered in all sorts of wildflowers. I'm slowly figuring everything out, Herms. But not as quick as I would have hoped for. I want to come back and see you, and see Ginny. I miss both of you girls like mad. _

_How are things at Hogwarts? I want to know everything. Don't leave anything out. I'll be waiting on your letter. Send it with Hedwig._

_Love you Herms._

She felt her cheeks get wet, and she knew she was crying. It had been so long since she had last seen him. She missed him so much, it was so strange without him to talk to anymore. She wrote a letter back to him, telling him of everything that had happened, leaving out her summer. She told him about Draco, and she updated him on Ginny. Reminding him once again that she missed him, and wished he was home, she signed her letter and gave it to Hedwig, along with an owl treat. She sighed dismally as she watched the bird fly away.

She walked into the kitchenette and fixed her a cup of peppermint tea. It wasn't much longer until Christmas and she was getting excited to give Draco his gift. It was then she wondered, if he had gotten something for her? Did he like her as more of a friend? Of course not. That's all they were, friends. Nothing more, Nothing less.

Christmas dawned bright and early, happy and joyous. Hermione awoke late that day, and so did Draco. She arrived in the commons room to be greeted by a pile of gifts. Some were from the Weasleys, one from Draco, another from Harry, and a couple from Ginny. She waited for Draco to wake up before she would start the best part of the day. She didn't have to wait long, he awoke only minuted after her and they settled down in front of the tree, picking up the gift they had given each other.

When Hermione opened the long velvet box, the object inside took her breath away. It was a silver necklace with a Emerald and Red Sapphire intertwined in a ying-yang symbol. She slowly took the fragile silver from its box and placed it on her own neck, a large smile on her face. She leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Mia." And he smiled.

He then opened his, and watched gleefully as the snitch flew around the hands of the watch. He didn't put it on, but saved it for when he would get dressed.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." And she smiled.

She had gotten the usual Weasley sweater, a crystal globe from Harry, and make up and things from Ginny. She placed her new belongings in her room and came back out to sit on the couch. All that was left now, was Christmas Dinner that afternoon. She slept for the most part of her day, waking late to dress for dinner. She decided to sit at the Gryffindor table today, and spent some meaningful time with Ginny, maybe even invite her to stay the night.

As she entered the hall, she spotted Ginny's red hair immediately and sat next to her, giving her a big warm hug and a thank you for her gift.

"Have you gotten a letter from Harry yet?" Hermione looked at her pointedly.

"Yes! I have, it was a miracle to hear from him, I really miss him, you know. It's been so long since any of us have seen him, I wish he would just come home." Ginny looked forlorn at the mention of her lover, and Hermione understood.

"So have I." She nodded. "And I miss him just as much as you. I'd give anything for him to come back.

Why don't you come stay with me? I think we deserve some girl time to ourselves, what do you say? Pamper ourselves tonight?" Hermione smiled at the younger girl.

"I say your on!"

The girls finished eating and made their way to the Heads Commons. They stumbled into the commons laughing hysterically as old memories. They both new it was going to be a fun night together. They deserved something to smile and laugh about. It was time they had some fun. The summer and past year had been rough on both of them.


End file.
